Akatsuki: The Art of Creation
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: After being attacked by a strange jutsu Deidara begins to act strange. What is the couse? And how does Kisame know the strange ninja? And how will everyone react when the truth about Dei's problem is revealed ? Rating will change later...
1. Prologue

A/N: ok I have long since planned to write a new Naruto fic and now I finally brought myself to actually do one. Why do I have this deja vu feeling that I have already used this sentence? Ah screw it and lets start with the fiction…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it only belongs to Kisimoto Maszasi-sempai, but Riako is mine and I have all the credits for her.

P.S.: I will not follow the original Naruto time line in this fic so don't be confused that both Sasori and Tobi are in this. Tobi mainly because he is a cute little idiot and Sasori because…hey you will find it out soon enough…

I. Prologue/Mission

* * *

It all started like a normal mission, well with the only difference that Leader-sama went with his partner on a long since planed vacation seeing that there were no important missions they need to do. Even this one was not hard so Leader-sama sent Itachi and Deidara together on this mission and not with they usual partners before leaving. 

The mission was so simple that even Tobi could have made it alone, well with some other Akatsuki member keeping one eye on him from a hidden spot. In the last time were some ninjas strolling around in the forest which hid they hideout. Well not near it, but the ninjas made Leader-sama still worry so he sent the two out to get rid of them.

Both were looking around since a while, but there was nothing, not a single person.

"I'm bored un. And I wanted so badly to show those ninjas my art un…" the blond whined, but his mouth was suddenly cowered by Itachi's hand.

"I heard something." suddenly a wind come up and they could hear many screams. Suddenly Itachi let go of Deidara and run in the voices direction, the bomb-artist after him.

When they reached the source of the screams both ninjas stopped. In front of them lied many blood cowered ninjas, the terror of they death still visible on they death faces. The stench of blood and death filled the air. Both Akatsuki members separated to find out what could have happened. Deidara was looking around in the trees when he suddenly spotted to figures, one of them a man had several injuries, in front of him stood a young woman with long black hair which ended in silver colored strains. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep emerald-lavender color.

"Yo…you managed to kill…my commerades, but…I'm still standing…" the man sat and was about to attack her as he suddenly fell death to the ground.

"Ignorant fool, if you would have rested maybe you would have lasted for one more hour." she said, her tone emotionless. Dei was impressed by her skills, but also frightened, even he didn't know why.

Suddenly the woman saw up and looked at the place where the ex-Iwanin was hiding. Deidara left his hidingplace.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hmm…the ones who know my name don't live to long." she said and attacked.

Deidara formed immediately one of his clay bombs and threw it at her, but she dodged it with ease. Dei felt the fear return as the strange woman begun to smile. '_Oh a fellow artist, what a nice surprise and that cloak reminds me on something…'_ she thought and formed strange finger symbols with her hand and pressed it to Deidara's chest which made the blond loose his balance. He would have probably hit the ground if Itachi didn't catch him before he hit the ground.

"Ugh…thanks Itachi-san un…" he said, but then fainted. Itachi looked down at the out cold blond then up at the tree, but the mysterious ninja was gone.

The Sharingan user sighed and begun to walk back to they hideout. He would need to wait until the blond woke up and told him what happened before he arrived.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the start, I know not much action, but there will be some interesting surprises and what do you think was the jutsu which sent Dei-chan out cold? 


	2. Alone time and a surprise

A/N: so guys here is the second chapter of the fiction and hey I even got one new idea, but I will use that in one other Naruto fic which I will try to write and post up today…

P.S.: be warned from Sasori's bad mouth…

* * *

II. Alone time and a surprise

It took Itachi almost three whole hours to get back to they hideout with the still out cold blond, who he still held in his arms. Itachi's dark eyes scanned they hideout for someone of the others, Sasori and Tobi preferred, to pass the young man to them, but strangely there was no one there.

Itachi walked with Deidara to the blonde's room and laid him down on his bed. After he was done he walked outside to look for the others then he wasn1t in the mood to play nurse/babysitter for the artist. When he walked in to the kitchen he found a note on the table. It read;

_Hey Itachi, Deidara, _

_we got bored while waiting for you two to get back so we have decided to _

_go down to the beach. Don't worry we will be back later in the afternoon from there._

_If you would like to come to, then do it and if not it is also alright. _

_bye Kisame_

_P.S.: Itachi, don't kill Deidara… _

Itachi groaned in frustration and threw the note in the trashcan. Everyone was gone and he had one out cold blond on his hands. The Sharingan user sighed and went to his room to take his cloak down. After he was done he walked back in Deidara's room and sat down on the ground beside the blond.

* * *

He was sitting there since two whole hour and the artist didn't give any sign that he would wake up any time soon. At this Itachi really begun to wonder what could have happened, even after he fought against the bomb-artist he wasn't in such a state. Maybe the caused the jutsu some sort chackra block or some serious injuries? He only arrived when Deidara lost his balance on that branch he was standing so he didn't see the jutsu which was used against him. Itachi sighed again, what would he now give if he were a Hyuuga, and crawled over his commerade and begun to slowly undo the clips which held his cloak together. Everything went fine, but one of the clips didn't want to get open so he needed to lean closer and as if on cue azure blue eyes opened slowly only to stare in to two black orbs and then… 

* * *

_**On the beach… **_

"Did you hear the scream?" asked Sasori who was working on one of his puppets while sitting under a gigantic umbrella.

"You are only imagining thing Sasori and now let me count my…TOBI!!!!" Kakuzu suddenly yelled in panic as he saw how his precious money was used by Tobi as decoration for the sandcastle he was building together with Zetsu.

"No, that was definitely like as if Deidara would have screamed…" said the Puppet _Master_.

* * *

_**Back in **__**the hideout…**_

A very startled looking Uchia was on his fours and staring down on the futon on which a minute ago a blond artist laid, said artist was meanwhile backed to the wall eyes wide in panic, face flushed, one of his hands was holding his pounding heart while the other was holding a piece of clay in it ready to use it.

"I…Itachi…-san…un…wh…why we…were yo…you…un…on top…of…me un…" Deidara panted while trying desperately to fight down the deep scarlet blush on his checks.

"Uh…I only wanted to see if you were injured." was the reply as the other stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Deidara behind.

Outside in the hall Itachi stopped and wanted to bang his head against the wall as suddenly a blur of black and blond dashed past him and slamming the bathroom door shoot.

"What the…"

* * *

On the next days they often saw Deidara run in the bathroom and throwing up. Beside that he often had strange mood swings. They noticed this after in one minute he was crying, and the knudling Tobi, this freaked even the poor masked boy out who jumped in panic in Zetsu's arms. And they even noticed that Deidara1s eating habits changed, heck Hidan nearly threw up when he saw the blond eating cucumber with whipped-cream, honey, strawberries and shrimp.

No one dared to say even a word to him then the last time Tobi dared to tell him that some things he is eating look strange the blond screamed something about that he is not fat and nearly blew the poor boy up in to pieces so on one evening they pulled straws and the looser should try to find out what was wrong. Sasori got the shortest straw.

So after entering the blonde's room and asking a five questions the redhead heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Deidara asked irritated.

"Kisame, I think I know what is wrong." at that the door bust open and the poor shark-human was literally thrown in the room by two pair of hands.

"What is wrong with me!" Deidara demanded as he sat on Kisame and glared at him.

"Ugh…I smelled it since that time four days ago when you and Itachi went on that mission and we left for the beach…" Kisame said, his tone holding fear. Sasori only watched with folded arms.

"What could you smell?" he asked while rising one eyebrow.

"I…I thought that I was wrong, but sadly not…ugh…how should I put it…Dei you…you are…"

* * *

"Hmm…do you think Sasori found out what is wrong with Deidara?" asked Zetsu's white side.

"Or he is already death." replied his black side.

**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Everyone suddenly jerked up when they heard Deidara scream and immediately left the living room to run to the blonde's.

* * *

After they ripped the door open everyone stared confused inside. Deidara was laying on her back, probably fainted in shock, body twitching nervously while Kisame was sitting on the ground, Sasori in front of him and gripping the ex-mistnin's cloak and shaking him violently.

"How…shake…could…shake…THAT…shake…HAPPEN!!!"...shake, shake, shake.

"What the heck…" but as Hidan wanted to continue Deidara suddenly jumped up.

"**I'M NOT PREGNANT WITH ITACHI'S CHILD UN!!!**" Deidara screamed and suddenly everyone's eyes went wide and begun to look first at the Uchia whose jaw hit the floor then to the blond artist who was throwing a fit then back...

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well how did you like this chapter and the next time we will find out how Dei got pregnant and one other Akatsuki member meets one old friend again… 


	3. The mysterious nin

A/N: ok first of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fiction, it made me really happy. Oh and by the way I still couldn't come up with a fitting child name so I want to ask you guys for one option. So what shall the name of Itachi's and Deidara's child be? I only give the helping option that the child is male. So tell me your suggestions…

III. The mysterious nin

* * *

After everyone in Akatsuki, and they even had a slight guess that everyone in the radius of three hundred miles heard Deidara's outburst of joy, was everyone sitting pale on the couch while drinking tea mixed with sake and jinn to calm they nerves. Well except Sasori who let go of his victim Kisame and was now screaming at Itachi about '_how could he dare to take advice on Deidara in such a way'_. Well it was not easy to guess something like that, they were alone for almost one whole day and Deidara was out cold and now was he pregnant and now this brought everyone to the big question, HOW IN THE NAME IF HELL COULD A GUY GET PREGNANT!!

"Uhm…Deidara, do you remember what happened on that day?" asked Kisame as he pulled himself a bit together and walked over to the blond who was cowering in one of the corners of the livingroom.

"Uhm…not much only when I woke up was Itachi-san on top of me and was taking of my cloak un." he said which caused Sasori to yell even lauder at the Uchia in front of him and poor Hidan who sat on the couch with the others to tighten his hold on his amulet and while rocking fort and back to get in to one new praying session by which he was even joined by Tobi.

"And…uh...before you woke up…?" he asked.

"Well we were on that mission Leader-sama sent us un…" said the blond. "But the intruders were all killed and left as a bloody mess and we separated un and there were those two ninjas and one of them was a woman with long black hair which ended in silver color and strange eyes, then she used an unknown jutsu against me un and then when I fell Itachi-san caught me and then everything went black un…" after Deidara ended Kisame immediately stood up.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked when he noticed the excitement glittering in the fish man's eyes.

"Out for a bit." and with that he was gone.

* * *

_**Two hours later in the forest… **_

"Long time not seen…Riako Matekeshi…" Kisame said as a young woman stepped out from behind a tree, a strange smile on her lips.

"Yes, it is really long since we saw each other, Kisame Hoshigaki…" she answered in a low voice which felt like silk dropped on naked flesh.

* * *

_**On the next morning **_

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen area of they hideout for breakfast. Well Sasori was still glaring daggers at Itachi who also glared back, Kakuzu was pouring himself his fourth coffee on that morning while Zetsu was helping Tobi make waffles and Hidan was staring with horror filled eyes at Deidara's breakfast around which EVEN Zetsu would make a big bow.

Suddenly every eye turned to the kitchen door which was flown open by a very cheerful looking Kisame.

"What the heck got then in to you?" asked Itachi.

"Don't try to avoid the main theme, what did you do with Deidara…." Sasori hissed.

"They are at it again…" said Hidan as he tried to take a sip from his coffee."

"Well I went to the forest were the intruders were killed and…" at that everyone looked up and they jaws dropped as a young woman walked inside.

"You! You were the nin who attacked me un!" Deidara suddenly jelled as he jumped up and pointed at the woman who was smiling at him.

"Yes, and sorry, but when I fight I like to kill every one near me." she said.

"Oh really? So you have given up on your self decision that you kill everyone except pregnant women?" Kisame asked, hitting her arm playfully.

"Do I look like as if I would have?" she said and hit him back. "An artist never gives up on the art she or he believes in." she said.

"You…you are one artist?" Sasori and Deidara asked in union.

"Sure, my name is Riako Matekeshi, missing-nin of Kirigakure and '_Artist of Creation'_…" she said while bowing.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter got short again, but my cousin just come to get the net up on Cerberus because our comp which I'm using at the moment will be brought tomorrow to repairing so I need to get my things on CD. So until tomorrow and please give me some names… 


	4. Artist of Creation

A/N: hey guys the contest for the child's name is still open for about one more chapter after this one, then I will pick the name from the suggestions. And now, there is only one more day left before I will be moving…

IV. Artist of Creation

* * *

"So, you two were in the same class in school?" asked Hidan stunned as they all sat outside of they hideout. This one was strangely suggested by Kisame.

"Yep, old Sharky and I did every sort of mischief together." Riako said grinning and everyone stared wide eyes at the two ex-mistnins.

"What? That was my nickname back then." Kisame said while looking away offended and with a little blush on his checks.

"You told us that you are the Artist of Creation, what does that mean fully." Sasori said in a much calmer voice.

"That is easy, I created a jutsu which allows me to manipulate in the living organism." She explained while still smiling. "You see if I use my jutsu on a living creature, gender doesn't mater then it begins a manipulation for a certain time in the organism which means who or what touches the person or creature I used my Jutsu of Creation on will get immediately pregnant. So you are really lucky Deidara that he was the one who caught you."

"What I could have gone pregnant for every living thing that touched me un?" Deidara asked scared.

"Yes." Riako answered while looking amused.

"Uhm…isn't such a thing a bit cruel?"

"Shut up Hidan, what is then cruel on that?" Kakuzu said seemingly not interested in the conversation.

"Oh, but in the five countries they think that his can be cruel, I even got in the Bingo book as an S-class ninja."

"And? We are all in there." Kakuzu said as suddenly he was given a Bingo book by a grinning Kisame.

"That may be, but not with such numbers under our names." Everyone looked confused as the money loving Akatsuki suddenly paled and his eyes got as big as plates.

"T…tha…that…." Riako then peaked over his shoulder.

"Oh sorry, that is the reward for m alive, here this is for me dead." She said while flipping a page.

"HOLLY FUCKING SHIT!!" Kakuzu screamed as he stared at the book and then went KO against Hidan.

"Ugh…the one who remembers how to do CPR should hold they hand up." She said as he stared at the out cold ninja.

"Wow, that one gives all his hearts a heart attack." Kisame said while he watched as Hidan pushed his partner out of his lap.

"I always knew that I could make guys fall unconsitious near me." She said.

"Riako-san and Kisame-san are really good friends." Tobi said smiling behind his mask.

"Yes, that were we and still are." The young woman said.

"Hey do you remember he first time you used your creations jutsu?" Kisame suddenly asked, his eyes glinting.

"You mean when Miss. Takuyagi pissed me of?" she asked with the same glint.

"Yes, she called you an useless little brat and you suddenly made those finger symbols and touched her and after that she touched the class pet a little pig." Kisame said grinning a the memories.

"And nine moths later she got a horrible surprise." At that both bust out laughing while the others shuddered and Deidara pulled himself closer to Sasori and Itachi.

"Yes and then she got executed and we sneaked out of class and up that roof. I still think we had a great view on the show."

"Yes, that is true. So Deidara, I think I will stay near for cases you need help." Riako said as she stood up and stretched.

"You could stay here." At that everyone stared shocked at Kisame.

"Leader-sama wouldn't be happy…" said Itachi. Even if he didn't show it he didn't feel to comfortable at he thought to be under the same roof as the woman who brought him in the situation to become father. Heck he murdered his whole clan and his little brother has made it his main goal to kill him so how in Hell could he manage to be a father.

"Why?" Itachi asked a bit confused.

"I want to visit an old friend there." She said in a mysterious tone and then she took out a kunai and sliced her hand. "Jutsu of the Loyal Spirit." She said as suddenly a tick smoke evolved her. When it faded they saw a gigantic crow behind the young woman with strange red marks around it's blood red eyes. "Karasu, we are of."

"Ugh…ho do you think she goes visiting un?" Deidara asked while looking after the bird.

"Don't know, she loves to keep secrets." Kisame said then he suddenly turned to Hidan. "Ah Hidan by the way she hates to hear religious speeches so if you are not a total masochist then I wouldn't do that in her presence."

"After I know that she can get me in the same situation as Deidara? Do I look like as if I would be crazy?" at that everyone looked away and found the sky pretty interesting.

Suddenly they all heard the telephone ringing and Kakuzu who finally woke up from his five heart attacks in a row and went inside to pick it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Kakuzu, it is the Leader, have Itachi and Deidara finished the mission?" _

"Ugh…well in away yes…." This was hard.

"_What do you mean in a way? Got one of them injured or both?" _Leader-sama sounded a bit annoyed.

"Ugh…well there was a little accident…"

"_What accident?" _

"Well Sir…we will have a brand new Akatsuki member here in a five months…." Kakuzu said.

"_What! Who?" _

"Well Deidara got pregnant with Itachi's child…" and then there was death silence on the other end of the line and Kakuzu could clear hear when a body hit the ground. "He took the news better then I thought…"

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: So who do you think Riako went visiting? 


	5. Visiting a friend

A/N: so I have returned with a new chapter, but before we start I have a five things to settle. First of all I live now in Szeged because of the university and will probably have much things on my hands so I will continue my fics in those moments when I don't need to learn for my exams. Second the deception fell and I want to congratulate **Utena-Puchiko-nyu **who's name suggestion has won, you will find the name out if you read the reviews or the next chapter.

And now to the third thing that needs to be settled is Riako; she is a missing nin from Kirigakure and was with Kisame in the same class. She is an artist and also a little bit crazy sometimes and if someone dares to get on her bad side then they can only hope for a fast death. He family ha also a special bloodline, but what it is, is a secret...

And now let us return to the original fiction and now I will finally reveal who Riako went to visit in Konoha...

V. Visiting old friends

* * *

"Riako, we are almost in Konoha, I think I should land here." The cow said to the young woman. 

"I know, if I have heard the news right one of the Sannin is now Hokage." She said.

"Yes, and I don't want to worry bout you getting the whole ANBU on you heals." the cow said.

"Ok, I will try to not get in to trouble. And don't give me that look, I will be careful. Land there." She said and the bird flew down.

After they landed Riako walked away from the creature as she suddenly heard noises. Curiosity got again the better of her as she made her way to the source of the noises, her chakra masked so that she would not get noticed. She stood behind a tick tree as she looked at the clearing where she spotted young boy with long brown hair and pearl eyes.

"Hizashi…?" she whispered as a memory come to he mind.

_

* * *

_

_It was a cold winter day when two strangers arrived in Konohagakure. As the they made they way through the city to the Hokage's tower many eyes turned to them, but mostly to the man. He had long silver hair and strange colored, but still stunning eyes. A little girl around the age of seven was walking at his side, her little hand gripping his. After arriving by the tower they were led inside. _

"_Hmm…you must be the messenger from Kirigakure." The Hokage said as his eyes suddenly fell on the little girl. "And who is this young lady?" the man asked while smiling at the child. _

"_This is my daughter Riako." The man said as he pushed the little girl a bit forth. _

"_Hello, little one." The Hokage said. _

"_Uhm…hello…" she said while bowing a little bit. _

"_I ask for your pardon, but my wife went on a mission with her team and so I brought her with me." The man said apologizing. _

"_There is no problem with this. Riako you can go outside and play in the forest nearby while your father and I talk." Aid the older man and Riako looked up to her father who nodded. _

_It didn't take Riako to long to reach the forest and she was now walking around under the snow covered trees. She felt a little bit bored and would have most likely staid by her father, but she was sent out. She was walking around when suddenly a snowball hit the tree beside her. She slowly turned around, her little hand slowly creeping to the pocket under her jacket which held three kunais in it. _

"_Sorry, I saw movements and thought you were my brother." Said a boy with long brown hair and pearl like eyes, he was only a bit older then her._

"_No problem." She said and let he hands fall to her side. _

"_I never saw you here before. Are you traveling with someone?" the boy asked curiously. "Oh sorry this was rude from me, my name is Hizashi Hyuuga." He said while offering her his hand. _

"_I'm Riako Matekeshi." She said while accepting his hand smiling, not many people liked to near her because of he strangely colored eyes, but this boy didn't mind then he himself had also unique looking eyes. _

"_Oh you have the same name as the messenger from Kirigakure." Hizashi said stunned. _

"_Yes, he is my father." she said. _

"_Hizashi! Ah there you are." They suddenly heard someone yell. When both turned they saw a boy running in their direction. He looked very similar to the other boy. "Uhm…who are you?" the boy asked as he looked the girl over. _

"_Ah, this is my older twin brother Hiashi. And this is Riako, she come with her father from the mist village." Hizashi introduced. _

"_Hay." _

"_Hay." _

"_Hey Riako, do you want to play with us snowball fight." Hizashi suddenly suggested, startling the other two. _

"_Uhm…if it doesn't bother you two…" she said which confused the two boys. They didn't know that it was the first time in Riako's life that someone beside her parents asked her on they own free will if she wants to join them by playing. _

"_What kind of dumb question is that?" said Hiashi as both he and his brother grabbed one of her hands and begun to pull her with them. _

_They were playing for hours and now were all three sitting on an old tree near the lake while looking at the setting sun. They checks flushed from the cold and the running. _

"_This was fun today." Said Hizashi. _

"_Yes it was." His brother replied, then he turned to Riako who stood up and begun to walk curiously nearer to and old tree. "Hey Riako-chan, hat are you doing?" Hiashi asked as both boys walked over to where she stood. _

"_I'm looking at the tree." She said. _

"_Oh, well there is sadly not much to look at this one. It is too old and doesn't bring any leafs anymore." Hizashi said as all here of them looked up to the branches. _

"_Uhm…can I show you two a little secret, as a little thank you for being so nice to me." She said. _

"_Uhm…ok." _

_Then both boys' eyes went wide after she made a five finger symbols and placed her little hand on the three. Suddenly a soft blue chakra begun to emit around the tree, cowering it fully, then it disappeared. _

"_What was…", but Hiashi was suddenly interpreted by his twin who pointed up at the branches. Perl eyes looked up and the young hair felt his jaw drop, the branches were cowered with leafs and blossoms. "Ho…how did you do this?" _

"_I don't know, it happened once that I found a dying bird and well I didn't know that it was so badly injured and because my grandmother was a medic nin I tried o heal it, but I used those symbols you saw because I didn't remember the correct symbols and then it got fully healed." _

"_Wow, you are amazing Riako-chan." Hizashi said which made the girl blush. _

"_Thanks…" she said. _

"_Riako!" yelled suddenly a voice which made the three children turn around to see a man standing on the hill. _

"_That's my dad, we are leaving now." she said a bit sadly. _

"_Right then when we ha so much fun. Hey Riako-chan visit us sometime ok?" Hizashi said and hugged the girl. _

"_We will miss you, have a safe trip." Hiashi said as he also hugged the girl. _

"_Thanks and you two take also care. Bye and thank you again for the wonderful day." She said as she wave the twins good bye and un to her father. _

_End flashback… _

* * *

Riako slowly stepped out in the clearing and activated her chakra a little bit so that the boy could notice her presence. The boy suddenly stopped his training and turned to the young woman. 

"Who are you?" he asked and Riako smiled.

"My name is Riako and you must Hizashi's son." She said and watched as the boy lowered his guard a little bit.

"How do you know my father." He said.

"We met when we were children. You look very similar to him and you uncle, but you are still more like you father, what is you name?" she asked softly.

"Neji." Come the reply.

"It is nice to meet you Neji." Both suddenly felt someone nearing them. As they turned around they saw Hiashi approaching hurriedly with Hinata and Hanabi running after him.

"Riako, it is good to see you again, Hizashi and I were worried when we heard that the Kage let your clan be executed, but after we knew that you lived we got more worried, you shouldn't have put yourself in such a danger by coming here." Hiashi said as to the shock of his family he hugged the young woman.

"I know and sorry for making you two worry, but I wanted to se at least you…" she said.

"Then you know about Hizashi…" the man's voice was filled with guilt.

"Yes, it hurt that he was no mo, but I knew that even if I could have come sooner even the both of us couldn1t have stopped him by his deception to sacrifice himself for your safety." She said.

"That is true now come, I want t introduce you to my family, you have already met Neji." Hiashi then tuned around. "And these are my daughters Hinata and Hanabi." He said while gesturing to the two girls.

"It is nice to meet you two. My name is Riako." She said.

"Hello."

"Neji, go with your two cousins back to the mansion, I will come later."

"Hai." And with that the three children watched both adults leave.

"I have never seen father act like that." Hanabi said while her sister and cousin nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

Almost everyone in the Akatsuki was cowering behind the couch and glaring daggers at Itachi.

"What did you do to get him that angry and send at least two hundred clay spiders after you? Do you even know how much the repertoires will cost us?" growled Kakuzu while Hidan was peaking over the couch behind which they were all hiding.

"What, I only said that hopefully no one will know about this mistake." Itachi said.

"Well it looks like as if Deidara didn1t like your way of putting this, but I'm still happy that I'm not in your place." Kisame said.

"Why?" Hidan asked.

"Well Riako told me that usually when someone gets pregnant they libido can react in two ways to the situation. Variant I. they absolutely hate it hen someone touches them in any sort of way and variant II…." At that Kisame blushed slightly "Well they get mad for sex, mostly with the one who got them pregnant in the first pace."

At that everything went death silent as everyone's eyes widened and stared blushing at Itachi who had one eye on Sasori who looked like as if he would soon throw himself at the Uchia and try to strangle him.

_**

* * *

**_

The sun was slowly setting under the horizon, his dyeing rays glittering on the lakes water. Two figures sat under a gigantic tree.

"It is not the same without him…" Hiashi said.

"I know. Do you remember the sunset on the day we first met?"

"Yes, and since that day was this tree every spring the first one which begins to bloom and the last one to loose his leafs. We come often here, then it was as if the tree was also waiting for you."

"I wanted to come sooner, but I couldn't." Riako said.

"I know and I think Hizashi knew to and is now happy that you have returned."

"Yes, I'm also happy…" and with that both turned they gaze to the sky a bow them where they knew someone dear to them was looking down at them smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone was still trying to avoid a certain blond artist who was fuming from anger.

"That good for nothing bastard Itachi un. How dare he speak in this way un." Deidara growled as he stood in front of the mirror in his room only in a pair of pants.

As nervous hand made his way to his expose belly and touched it carefully. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was carrying the Uchia's child in his body. This was all to weird. And most of all should he le the child grow? And should he keep the baby, it wasn't his or her fault to being created in him. A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come in un." Dei said as he still stood in front of the body length mirror.

"I will point this out, Kisame threatened to go to Konoha and tell my brother and Kakashi about this situation…" come one emotionless tone which made Deidara turn around immediately.

"What do you want Uchia un…" Deidara hissed, ignoring the strange feeling which begun to rise in his abdomen while he watched the man.

"As said before I was forced to come and say sorry for my words a while back and that Konan called us that Leader-same is ok now and that he wants me to tell you that the child will be kept and raised as one Akatsuki member." He said and walked out of the room.

"Uhm…un…" was the only thing he could say. She the child can stay and will be raised to be a new member. Deidara sighed, how could the rise a child under a group of S-class assassins, and mostly of all how can a child grow up with a 'mother' who never knew what parental love meant and by a father who murdered his whole clan and never shows emotions…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: ok I wanted to show something from Riako's past in this chapter and give you a five more infos about her. Hope you liked this chapter… 


	6. Take away my fears

A/N: ok I know that in the last chapter there was almost no ItaDei, but I needed to show a little bit of Riako's past because this plays a major role by her personality and I want to add that the last chapter which showed a bit from her past was also necessary then Riako will play a major role in the live of the children. By the way I was talking two nights ago with one of my friends and she suggested a nice idea…

Disclaimer: I only own this fic and Deidara's song…

VI. Take away my fears

* * *

Deidara sat silently in his room, one hand resting on his stomach which clearly showing that he was carrying a new live in his body. It was strange, but he got attached to the feeling of a child in him. Was this how his mother felt when she was awaiting him.

* * *

Meanwhile was everyone sitting in the living room. Zetsu sitting in his usual corner, Tobi was watching TV with Hidan who was moaning once in a while, holding his stomach, Kakuzu was counting his money and the Leader was reading. Meanwhile was Konan happily chatting with Riako, she really liked the others, but being the only female around was not funny and now that she had company. After she and Pain got back and got the explaining from everyone the Leader decided that Riako should join the Akatsuki, but never ever use the creations jutsu against them. Pain shuddered at the thought of all his Akatsuki sitting around pregnant.

Sasori dearwhile sat on the ground, reading a book about Voodoo puppets, while glancing from time to time at Itachi and grinning which creped the others out, the Puppet Master seemed to take the thought of Deidara carrying Itachi's child not to good. Said man was meanwhile glaring down at a plump on the ground which used to be his partner. Kisame dared to mention an incident to him again which the shorter of the two found not so amusing.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_It was an usual boring day and so the Leader decided they all should go drinking. Well except Deidara, because it was not healthy for a pregnant to drink and he was told to stay by him. At the question why him everyone only said in union "Because you are the father". As if he would have chosen it…_

_After everyone left he slowly noticed, that Deidara begun to act strange around him, well more then usual. He was blushing rather often and stammered against which the Hyuuga girls stammer would look like clear speaking. Because he had nothing special to do Itachi went to train a bit only to notice that the blond artist was sneaking almost every time behind him, but he shrugged it of. _

_After training he went to get a nice and long shower. The water felt wonderful against his skin and Itachi felt his tensed muscles relaxing. Well that was until he felt someone wrap arms around his waist and pressing themselves against him. Someone rested his chin on his shoulders while a hand slowly strokes his long, wet hair. _

"_Dei…Deidara..." he managed to say as his face flushed as he felt the tongue of the artist's hand-mouths dart over his exposed flesh, and that the blonde's hands were around his waist didn't help the situation to much. _

"_Yes…un…" a husky voice whispered in his ear which caused his body to shiver. _

"_Wha…what do..do you think you…ahh…are doing…ahh…" the hands were beginning to travel down which made it even harder to sound harsh. Itachi hate his body's reaction. _

"_I and the baby felt lonely without daddy…" the blond said and Itachi suddenly remembered what Kisame said about pregnant woman or in this case man. That is it he would kill Riako. _

"_St…stop that…" Itachi then suddenly turned around only to accidentally slip and both fell out of the shower. _

_And if the pose they landed in was not the most humiliating for him because of the fall they lips met and just in that moment the bathroom door opened with the other Akatsuki members staring wide eyed and blushing at them. Some had even they jaws dropped while Konan and Riako only smiled at them and well, they were also dragging Sasori away who looked like a if he would throw himself at Itachi not caring that the other was still naked and beat him up. _

"_MY EYES! DEAR JASHIN-SAMA WHY THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" Hidan screamed while shielding his eyes. _

"_I…I will go to my money…come Hidan." With that Kakuzu left while dragging a still shocked and cursing Hidan with him. _

"_Leader-sa…" but Pain held his hand up. _

"_No explaining Itachi…I will say nothing, but next time please do this in your rooms…" and with that the others left, leaving Itachi on the ground with Deidara sitting on him. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

The only thing which protected at least a little bit of his dignity was the shower curtain which cowered the both of them from waist down. Now he was standing on the roof while looking up at the night sky. 

"What do you want Riako." The Sharingan user said coldly, not even turning around when he spoke.

"You are pathetic…" at that Itachi turned around, Sharingan activated.

"What did you dare to say you…"

"I have the right to say what I think." Riako shot back, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I'm not pathetic."

"Oh, then why are you so desperately trying to away the truth?" She shot back.

"What truth! That because you used your damned jutsu there is a blond idiot running around with something inside of him!" he yelled at her.

"That something is your child. Look Itachi, I don't know why you killed your entire clan except your brother, nor do I want to know it then it is only your business, but that what you call a _'something'_ is your child. And I don't care if you like it or not, but Deidara has decided that he wants to keep the child even if you will never accept it." She yelled back.

"He dares to what!"

"Deidara has every right to keep the child, but because of you he is depressed, I know that he tries to hide it, but he needs you."

"If he wants someone to play family with him there is Sasori, that idiot already tried to skin me alive." Itachi said as he turned away from her. Riako let out a deep sigh.

"But he doesn't want Sasori, he wants you…" she said softly and walked away.

Itachi stood there in the dark, a strange feeling rising in his chest as her last words repeated themselves inside his head. One hand went up to his heart even if he doubted that there was one. Suddenly the memory of that shower incident entered his mind, his checks turned pink. He hated to admit it, but Deidara's closeness felt sort of nice. Why was he thinking something like this? Maybe because he knew the blond a bit longer as the others, he was the one who was sent to bring him to Akatsuki. He won, but Deidara despised him, but then why did he want to keep a child from which he knew was part from the man he hated.

"Deidara…" he whispered in the cold night breeze.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen was Hidan fixing himself a little snack while humming a little song he heard on they last mission. 

"Hidan, what are you doing?" Kakuzu asked as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm making a little snack, strawberry ice with cucumber, peanut butter and shrimp. Want some?" he asked while pointing the bowl smiling to his partner.

"Ugh…I'm not hungry…" Kakuzu said while putting his hands up in defense. If he wouldn't have his usual mask on he was sure that Hidan would have seen his face turning green.

"Well, you don't know what you have missed." He said as he begun to eat happily his food.

"Ugh…uhm…Hidan, is Riako sure that she didn't use he creations jutsu on you by accident when you were training with each other?" Kakuzu asked a bit nervous. He was sure he would never live through a pregnant Hidan.

"Nah, she said that I have a so called sympathy pregnancy, probably because I have spent so often time with Deidara when everyone was on a mission." He said as he begun to continue eating his food.

"Uhm…shouldn't Itachi have this, I mean he is the father, even if it is still a frightening thought." He said.

"Yem, bu' yum knum Itammi…" he said with full mouth.

"Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile was said ninja on his way to the room of a certain artist. He was already half way from is door as he heard someone singing. The voice was soft and sweet listening to, masculine with a little feminine tinge to it, a little bit melancholic. Itachi looked around to locate the source and was stunned when he noticed that it come out of the artist's room. 

"_Look at me, I stand here alone, _

_Drowning in the Darkness, _

_In which you have pushed me. _

_I look in your cold eyes,_

_But, they are death and cold, _

_Your heart is out of stone. _

Itachi stood the in front of the door, listening to the song.

_Tell me can't you see, _

_Or are you really so blind? _

_I need you here by my side. _

_Why do you push me away? _

_Am I really that useless,_

_In your cold eyes. _

_Am I rally not worthy you look? _

_I try to do my best, _

_To show you what I can, _

_But you are blind, _

_Pushing me in to the Darkness, _

_You are killing me inside._

Itachi took a deep breath. Did Deidara rally think so about him, was he the cause for the artist's pain? Now h could understand why Sasori acted so angered, he was always there to protect Deidara from pain and he knew that this time he was late, but he still wanted to protect him. A little smile crossed his lips. Since when did he begin to be so sentimental? The truth was he didn't mind.

_Silent tears are running down my face, _

_No one hears me cry. _

_Why do you push me away? _

_When we are so much alike. _

_We both wear a mask, _

_To hide who we really are. _

_Look behind the fake smile, _

_Please take me in you arms. _

_Tell me that it is not to late, _

_We walk both in the Darkness, _

_Please look at me, _

_Look behind the mask. _

_Can't you see that I need you? _

_To whip away my tears…" _

Deidara ended his song as suddenly the door opened. The blond didn1t turn around to face the person who entered.

"Danna, I'm fine please leave me alone un." He said, his voice showing that he had cried.

"I will not go." At the voice Deidara turned around, his visible blue eye widening.

"What do you want Itachi…if it is about the child I don't care what you think or do, but I will keep my child un." The ex-iwanin said while looking at the ground, hands holding his round belly.

"I know..." Itachi said as he walked up to the blond, holding his chin up so that they were looking in each others eyes.

A gasp escaped the blonde's lips as he saw something in those cold onyx eyes which he thought the Sharingan user would never be capable of, caring…Deidara suddenly tensed.

"Deidara, what is wrong?" Itachi asked, worry in his voice. The blond looked up at him; a little smile on his lips a he took the others hands and placed them on his stomach. "Dei wha…" but then he felt something which caused his eyes to widen.

"The baby is moving." The blond said in a soft, whispering tone.

"Yes, I can feel it to…" he said.

Itachi felt the first time in his live strange warmth inside his body. It was also the first time that he really felt it, that he really felt that this was his child, his own blood. A little smile found its way to his face, but this smile was not fake, it was a real and honest smile.

"Itachi un…."

"Hmm…"

"Please, don't…" but two fingers on is lips stopped the blond form saying more.

"Ssss, I'm here for you, the both of you…" he whispered as his lips met the blonde's in a loving kiss while he pulled Deidara closer.

Both were sunken in the kiss so they failed to notice they friends who were peaking inside the room.

"Awww…isn't tat cue?" Riako said.

"Yes, it must be wonderful to know at there is a new live growing under your heart." Said Konan in a dreamy voice which caused Pain to blush.

"I will leave him, but if he dare to hurt him or the baby he will pay…" Sasori said.

"Hey guys should we go and tell Itachi's little bro that h will be soon uncle?" Kisame asked while giving a thumbs up to his fiend.

"He would definitely freak. We will play paper, rock, siscross to decide who will go." Kakuzu said, but first of all they staid to watch the now happy family.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: in the next chapter we will find out how Sasuke reacts to the news, Tobi shows his real self and of course the long awaited birth with a surprising twist… 


	7. Welcome

A/N: ok everyone, we have reached the long awaited part of the fic which will be the fore last chapter of this fiction. I know that this could be longer, but I will give you in the prologue two timelines as a special, I think you will be surprised…

Disclaimer: I think everyone already knows what belongs to me in this fic and what not, except Yumi; she belongs to mi friend Anna-chan…

VII. Welcome to the family!

* * *

On the next morning sat everyone by the breakfast table, drinking they tea or looking horror filled at the _'breakfast' _of they most religious commerade. Even Zetsu's two sides looked sick.

"Ugh…where are our two lovebirds?" asked Kisame as he noticed the absence of his partner and a certain pregnant, blond artist.

"Don't know, but Sasori and Riako are also missing…", but in that exact moment the door opened and the two artists walked inside.

"Oi, Sasori you look a little tired." Hidan said to the redhead who looked at him with a mix of anger, annoyance and embracement.

"Sasori is only tired, he couldn't sleep so I let him sleep by me." Riako said smiling as she patted the redhead on the shoulder, who on the other hand blushed even more.

A loud '_snap'_ noise caused everyone to look in Kisame's direction who held one in the half broken knife in his large blue hand.

"Uhm…are you ok?" Riako asked while looking confused at her friend.

"Yes…" the shark like man said with gritted teeth, at this everyone decided to sit a little bit farther away from him, for the sake of they own physical safety.

"Erm…Sasori, why couldn't you sleep?" Pain wanted to know, but ten the door opened again and the last two of the Akatsuki stepped inside.

"Those two were the cause that I couldn't sleep…" Sasori growled and pointed at the two.

"What do yo…ugh…"Pain suddenly realized, just what was that keep the Puppet Master up and blushed furiously. The others seemed to realize it to then everyone stared wide eyed and blushing at the duo in the door.

"Hmm…" was the only response of Itachi a he sat down on his chair and pulled Deidara in his lap.

"Itachi-san, I think you were a bit to loud last night un." The blond said as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well, it was not easy to keep the volume down when your skilled hands are on the work." He said and gave Deidara an Eskimo kiss, ignoring that suddenly almost every male in the room turned green and run down to the next bathroom while two girls and a certain masked male staid in the room, blushing at the mental image.

"Ugh…well it looks like that the clan rally begins to stand up again." Tobi said suddenly in a tone which they have never heard of him.

"Uhm…what do you mean Tobi un?" Deidara asked confused.

"I will show you…" Tobi said as he pulled the mask down, putting it carefully on the table.

"Tobi?" Deidara asked.

"Only partly sempai. Tobi is only the name of one second personality in me, but my real name and identity is Madara Uchia. It is nice to stand like this in front of you dear cousin." The blackhead said as suddenly his Sharingan activated proving that he was from the blood of the Uchia clan.

Everyone in the room was death silent as all stared wide eyed at the newly reveled Uchia. Itachi guessed that if Tobi…I mean Madara told them the truth and h was born with a split personality then the clan codex says that a child which is boor week, mentally or physically injured then that child needs to be killed. Apparently his parents didn't do it and instead hid him from the clan. Suddenly Itachi felt fear rise in his chest, it washed over him like ice cold water. What if Madara wanted revenge for the clan just like Sasuke? Would he hurt Deidara to make Itachi suffer? Unknown to him his body reacted to the feelings and wrapped his arms protectively around the artist.

"Don't worry Itachi, I would never hurt sempai and to tell the truth I was happy about what you did to the clan." Madara said laughing a little bit.

"So you are Itachi-san's cousin un?" Deidara asked just in that moment come the others back and stopped death in the door.

"What did you say?" Kakuzu said shocked.

"Yes, this is Madara, he is Itachi's cousin." Konan said smiling at everyone's confused expressions.

"Ugh…Itachi, buddy didn't you say you killed everyone except your little brother?" Kisame asked shocked. '_Those two are related?'_

"I have thought the same, but it seems to me that I was wrong." Itachi said, a honest smile appearing on his lips. "It is nice to met you Madara." And with that he held his hand out which Madara accepted smiling.

"I feel also honored my dear cousin." he said.

After discoursing Madara's past a nice little game was plaid to decide who will go and tell Sasuke the news about him becoming soon an uncle and the finding of they lost cousin. Kisame was the _'lucky winner'. _

* * *

After a while of searching Kisame finally found the boy, he was walking around with a certain pink haired kounichi. Kisame groaned. Great he found the guy, but he was at the moment working together with his hormones. He is soo death…

"Ugh…hello Sasuke." He said and both teens turned around, the young Uchia standing protectively in front of her. "Uh…hey kid chill, I have a news for you." He said. _'Man, they really do look alike when they are angry. I think Tobi, Madara or what his name is, is my fav Uchia…" _

"What is it." Sasuke growled.

"Ugh…I'm only come here to…"

"KISAME!!" yelled suddenly a female voice from a bow them.

"Riako, what is wrong? And what is that Hyuuga girl with you?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, I'm babysitting Hanabi, but this is not the main ground for me being here. Did you tell him already? The baby is coming and Itachi is already on the verge of one nervous breakdown!" she yelled.

"WHAATT!!!" Sasuke yelled freaked out and then fainted.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said and Kisame slapped his forehead.

"Ugh, great…" he said.

"Sakura-chan, let Kisame put Sasuke up here and come with us!" Hanabi yelled down.

"But they are working for Akatsuki, they are evil!"

"Trust them, Riako is a good friend of my father, he trusts her and so do I!"

* * *

After everyone got seated and Karasu gave Kisame a five diet tips they were on they way back to the others. On the way Sakura got everyone's explaining and even if feeling uneasy she had the feeling that it would mean a lot for Itachi to have his little brother there by the birth of his first child. Even if Sasuke hated him they were still brothers.

* * *

Right after they landed they could already hear someone screaming and shout curses at someone which made everyone blush and Riako immediately cowered Hanabi's ears. With a sigh she used a little bit of her chakra to block out the noises from the girl's ears. She knew that her father teached her lip reading so she would know what she told her.

The small group hurriedly entered the building. In the room which was specially made for the birth laid a loudly shouting Deidara on the bed, both his hands were held by the two Uchias whose faces were twisted in pain.

"Ouch…" said Kisame as he held a still dizzy Sasuke.

"She has probably a really hard grip, mostly because of the pain." Said Sakura.

"Uhm, actually Deidara is a guy and well he has on both of his hands a mouth which is now biting them also, beside the bone crushing grip." Said Hidan and Sasuke suddenly looked like as if he would faint.

"So guys let us start the birth." Riako said grinning.

"Bur when he is male then how can he…" but Sakura was interpreted.

"In the moment of the birth if the person I used my jutsu on is male then in that time the jutsu changes the gender on the right places." She said and suddenly every male in the room blushed.

After four hours of labor and the guys learning the terrors of a birth the baby was born.

"It is a boy." Said Riako smiling, but her face suddenly turned concerned.

"Ria, what is wrong?" Kisame asked worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I can only feel a faint heart beat and he doesn't breath, something is blocking his chakra stream. Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, Konan I will need your help." She said, but then everyone's attention was drawn back to Deidara who screamed again. "Uhm…a second one?"

"What! Riako you need to stay."

"Arg…Kisame, you were there when my cousin got her baby right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what yo….oh no I will definitely not look down there!" Kisame said protesting.

"Sakura will help you. If we don't do something one of the babies will definitely day today." She said and stormed with the group out the door leaving the rest behind.

So after three minutes filled with cursing from Dei's side and panicked screaming from the others the second child was also born. To everyone's shock it was a girl. Itachi wrapped the infant in a blood red cloth and gave he to her mother. After a while come Riako inside looking tired, but she smiled as she held the sleeping boy in her arms, the others walked inside after her.

"They are both so adorable." Sakura said in union with Hanabi, who could hear again, and Konan.

"What will you name them?"

"I suggest Hikaru for the boy." Hanabi said suddenly while stoking the child's check carefully.

"This is a great idea un." Dei said.

"And what about the girl?" Sakura asked.

"Yumi." Everyone turned wide eyed in Sasuke's direction who had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was looking at the wall.

"Thank you Sasuke…" Itachi said as he looked at his little brother with a smile on his lips.

"Great, now we got two more Akatsuki members and now will finally everything normal again." Said Kakuzu as he suddenly saw Riako playing with her fingers. "Uhm…is something wrong?"

"Well as I made a chakra scan by Hikaru well, I noticed something and it seems that I was wrong uhm….what I want to say is congratulations daddy…" she said and almost everyone fainted in shock.

* * *

On the same night were Sasuke, Sakura and Hanabi brought back to Konoha and the two brothers and they cousin had finally time to settle things between them. It was already late in the night when Deidara waked up to the room where his two children had they room. He was about to open it, but he suddenly notice that Itachi was already inside by the two.

"I will admit that I was scared when I got the new that you are coming, but now that you are here you have my word that I will give my best to be a good father." He said and begun to hum a little lullaby.

"_The night is dark and frightening, _

_But you don't need to fear it, _

_Then I will be here on your side, _

_For all eternity. _

Deidara closed his eyes as he listened to Itachi's singing, his voice like fine silk touching the skin.

_Don't cry my child, then I'm here, _

_I will be your Guardian in the night. _

_Just rest your head, shut your eyes, _

_Dream of a better tomorrow. _

_The night is dark and frightening, _

_But you don't need to fear it, _

_Then I will be here on your side, _

_For all eternity..." _

The blond artist smiled softly and turned away from the door. "You will be a great father Itachi un…" he said as he made his way to his room.

While he was walking he heard Hidan yelling a Kakuzu at how he would manage to lose all the extra weight he will gain while the pregnancy lasted and that h was not allowed to perform his rituals while he was in this state. Well it will be definitely an interesting birth when the nine months are over. Deidara chuckled at the thought of Hidan in labor trying to kill Kakuzu while yelling obscene words.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: well as said before the last chapter will be an epilogue and after this is finished I will start my newest Naruto fic idea… 


	8. Epilogue

A/N: so everyone we have reached the last chapter which will be also a little bit special because you will get a view in the future of our friends. Have fun reading it…

VIII. Epilogue/For they dreams…

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Konohagakure, the whole village was gathered in front of the platoon where the Hokage was usually named, but not only the people of Konoha stood there, but also the people of Suna and Oto, everyone looking up at the people standing on the platoon.

Loud cheers from the people haled up to the heavens when the Hokage ended his speech. On one of the tall buildings stood a five children, a soft breeze come up and plaid with they hair.

"It is great that our villages made a blood contract and are now allies." Said a young girl with pale skin, long black hair and blue reptile like eyes.

"I agree with Shiori." Said a second girl with long blond hair.

"Yes, and with the help of our parents all three villages will be even stronger." A boy with silver hair said as he leaned on the railing.

"Yes, Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure and the organization Akatsuki are now allies." Said a boy with fiery red hair a he stood beside a boy with pearl eyes.

"Hey Saku, Sero I think uncle Sasuke wants to make one acountsment." Said a boy with long blond, black hair said and two children tensed up.

"What can dad want to say?" a boy with a great resemblance to Sasuke said as he walked over to his cousin with his twin sister.

"As everyone knows the Uchia clan begins to get stronger again." One older Sasuke Uchia said. "And because of this I want to tell everyone that my brother Itachi and our cousin Madara have decided that now that we have build such a strong alliance with sand and sound that we want to relieve decided that we want to continue protecting the village so the inner security police station will be opened again!" as he ended the people begun to cheer again in happiness and Sasuke maid his way back to his wife and relatives.

"Nice acountsment Sasuke-theme." The Hokage whispered grinning when the man passed him, the other only grinned.

Back on the roof the children smiled.

"Wow, that was one big news."

"It seems like a new time has begun, or what do you think Amaru." asked a brown haired buy the pup which was sitting on his head.

"Yes, I think it is time." said the boy with pl lie eyes and took out a kunai.

"Kyo, what do you want with that?" asked a younger girl with the same eyes.

"I want to make a blood swore. A swore that as long as we and our descendants live will the dream of our parents about a better tomorrow never dye." The young hair of the Hyuuga clan said and sliced hi hand up, holding the now bleeding palm out.

"Yes, for the dreams of our parents." Said the others and did the same, they blood mixing together.

_**

* * *

**_

A man with long brown hair, dressed in white, with the flame symbol on his heat stood in front of an old group photo His hands were folded behind his back as he looked at it, deep in thoughts. Suddenly a ninja appeared behind him and bowed.

"Hokage-sama of the twelfth generation, the Kazekage Geran Uchia and the Otokage Niran Hyuuga have arrived as did your cousin Mako the leader of the Akatsuki." The Hokage nodded as they heard suddenly a loud cheer and a blond blur nearly run the ninja over.

"Minato Uzumaki, wait for us you idiot!" yelled a black haired boy who ran after the blond with four other children.

"Ugh…" was the only response the ninja give after he left and the Hokage chuckled.

"Will you not com outside and great the others?" asked a young woman with long dark hair and pale eyes.

"I will come in a five minutes Rei. You can go outside with the others and greet your two cousins." He said.

"Ok, and by the way dear friend the others are already outside." She said and left the museum hall.

"As you can see your dreams are still alive. You all can b proud of your families and you Godaime. I think that you would be happy that the people's respect for which you have fought so long is still present. You all lived in a time with many dangers, but what you did still makes everyone want to be like you." He said as he turned around to walk outside to the others. "_I'm very proud_ _that I had the luck to have you as one of my ancestors… _

…_Naruto Uzumaki…" _

Owari

* * *

A/N: ok this was the last chapter and gives you all also a little guess about the fictions which will come sometime later. Thanks to everyone who had read the story… 


End file.
